


Huge

by Zath_Chauvert



Category: Boondock Saints
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zath_Chauvert/pseuds/Zath_Chauvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the highlight of Greenly's career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huge

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: ** Huge  
> **Author: ** Zath Chauvert  
> **Summary: ** It was the highlight of his career.  
> **Rating: ** PG-13 just in case.  
> **Feedback: ** Yes, please! Any and all feedback, positive or negative, would be greatly appreciated. Just hit the Review button at the bottom of the page.  
> **Disclaimer: ** If the characters belonged to me, then this wouldn't be fanfic, so I wouldn't be posting it here. I'm posting this here as fanfic, therefore the characters aren't mine.

**Huge**  
By Zath Chauvert

It was the highlight of his career. He wanted to whoop with joy. He wanted to spike a football and dance like a triumphant quarterback right there in the middle of the crime scene, between mangled corpses Five and Six. Too bad doing something like that would get him shot. He had to settle for wearing a grin fit to split his head.

The case wasn't closed yet, not by a mile. They might _never_ catch the perp. They didn't even have a suspect to point to. However, they knew what to look for, and it was all thanks to him. No one had wanted to believe him. They had called in the FBI to find another explanation, but the evidence didn't lie.

Now Smecker was staring at him. There still wasn't anything really resembling respect in his eyes, but at least for once the agent wasn't looking at him like he was a total retard. Mostly he just looked pissed off at the victims for having died the way that they did.

When Smecker finally spoke, he left eye ticced.

"I officially apologize, Greenly. You were right, and I was wrong. This time there really is a serial crusher."

**The End**   



End file.
